Simple Questions, Complicated Answers
by ThatDude15
Summary: My newest fanfic. Once again hast to do with my original Soul Eater characters. I think this one is WAY better, though. Please favorite and review fairly. Enjoy! XD


Simple Questions, Complicated Answers

**My second fanfiction, also about my two original Soul Eater characters. Like I said from the first one, check out my deviantART page in order to see what my characters look like. Unless you just read it for the story and not the characters, which is totally cool. Review fairly, Gracias! XD**

It was Friday night, and like evry Friday before it, it was the night for Damian and Natsumi's "Alone Time". They had been kissing on the couch for a few minutes when something happened that killed the mood.

"Hey Damian?" said Natsumi.

"Yeah baby, what is it?" asked Natsumi.

"Do you love me?" asked Damian. The smile on Damian's face began to falter. "I-isn't that obvious?" said Damian with the slightest hesitation. Now the smile on Natsumi's face was beginning to vanish.

"Well, even so would it kill you to say it?" Natsumi said with slight irritation. "I mean, we've been together for almost a year and haven't even used the 'L' word yet."

"Well, I mean, just cause I haven't _said _it doesn't mean I haven't _shown _it." Damian said defensively. Natsumi got off his lap in a rather un-amused manner, undoubtedly due to her partner's answer.

"Still, you can't just say it once, can you!?" shouted Natsumi.

"Hey, this goes both ways y'know," Damian countered, "you're complaining about something that you haven't said either!"

"Th-that's not the point!" Natsumi said blushing.

"Then what the bloody hell is the point!?" Damian said.

"The point is that the guy says it first! That's just how it works!" she yelled matter-of-factly. Damian got up from the couch and walked across the living room.

"Ugh, I hate it when you're like this." Damian said in a surly tone.

"I'm sorry, like what exactly!?" Natsumi said angrily.

"All self-righteous and shit. When did it become the guy's exclusive duty to show love in a relationship?" Damian was getting very agitated over his partner's one-sided view on the subject.

"When did I ever imply that!?" Natsumi shouted in Damian's face.

"A few minutes ago when you started all this!" Damian shot fiercely. "God, you're a real fucking pain sometimes, you know that!?" Damian had realized what he just said only when it was too late. He didn't mean to, he would never. But the damage had been done. Natsumi looked shaken for a moment, then her face became beet red.

"I'm such a pain, huh?" she said in a deathly whisper. Then came the explosion. "THEN WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" She swung at Damian. Damian was gonna take the hit, he knew he deserved it for what he said. But mid-wind up, her arm turned to her Obsidian Sword mode. She didn't seem to notice, but thankfully Damian was fast enough. He couldn't all out dodge the accidental attack, but he was able to block it with his hand. There was a spurt of warm blood, pain shooting through Damian's hand. Natsumi looked up with wide eyes filled with shock. Her sword quickly changed back to her arm and she backed away from Damian, who was already searching for gauze in the cabinet of their bathroom. She couldn't believe herself. She wasn't just shocked, she was scared. She was terrified that some part of her might have actually wanted to hurt her partner-no, her lover.

"Oh my god," she cried, "please, I didn't mean it." She tried to help Damian, but he just pushed her away. After he wrapped his hand up, he went to grab his hoodie. He opened the door and left without saying a word. She just stared at the door for the longest time. She curled up on the spot.

"No," she whispered, tears running down her cheeks, "c-come back…I-I didn't m-mean it." But the person she needed to hear her plight the most had just walked out the door.

.

.

.

.

Damian had been walking down the street for what seemed like days. His anguish guiding his legs to the edge of oblivion for all he knew. Walking past people who didn't even register in his blank mind. The pain he felt in his hand was numbed by the pain in his soul. At that moment, he heard a familiar but distant voice call his name.

"Hey, Damian, wait up." Damian turned around to see Kid walking towards him. The pain Damian felt prevented him from returning his greeting, all he could do was nod in acknowledgement.

"My god," Kid said, "you look terrible."

"Well, Kid…uh…the thing is me and-" but before Damian could finish, he felt something being wrapped around his uninjured hand. He looked down to see Kid tying a bandage around it.

"There, you won't get any better with your symmetry thrown off." Kid said satisfied with his handiwork. Damian just stared at Kid for a moment.

"Now, why don't we go to Deathbucks? I'll buy you a coffee." Kid led Damian down the street and helped him sit in his chair when they arrived at Deathbucks.

"Two Caramel Macchiatos, please." Kid told the waitress when she arrived.

"Alright," Kid said, getting down to business, "what's seems to be troubling you?" Damian went over the events of the last hour in detail. From the couch to the argument to the incident to the moment he walked out the door. Kid sat there for a moment deep in thought. Their coffee came and when the waitress left, Kid spoke.

"You know, you may not have deserved _that_," he said, clearly indicating Damian's injured hand, "but you did deserve _it_."

"Yeah, but…ugh, yeah, I know." Damian said defeated. He had to be honest; he didn't exactly blame her for what she did. He had acted like the biggest asshole boyfriend in the world tonight. His soul felt like there was a bullet lodged in it. The despair was unbearable.

"Well, you know what you have to do, don't you?" Kid said sipping his coffee.

"…drink my coffee?" Damian said. It was a joke, but he seemed to forget the humorous tone. Kid set his coffee down violently.

"This isn't a joke, you know?" Kid said seriously.

"Hey, I know damn well it isn't." Damian said defensively.

"Well then answer this," Kid said leaning forward, "do…you…love her?"

"O-of course I do! What the hell are you getting at, Kid!" Damian shouted.

"What I'm getting at," Kid said critically, "is that you need to go to her now and tell her that!"

"She won't want to-" Damian began.

"Yes she _will_ want to hear it!" Kid said heatedly. "She _needs_ to hear it!" Kid's words yanked the bullet from Damian's aching soul. He knew what he had to do. He shot up from his chair like a piston.

"Kid, I-" Damian started.

"It's alright, I've got the tab." Kid answered.

"No I meant thanks…for everything." Damian said earnestly. He then sprinted from Deathbucks like he was running a marathon.

"Go get her, Price," Kid said to himself, "go get her."

.

.

.

.

Damian ran like his life(in this case his love life) depended on it. He weaved through the Friday nightlife of Death City. He ran and ran until he stopped at the fountain in Death Plaza. He racked his brain to think of where she could be. Home? No, she would've gone out to clear her head, but then where the hell could she be!? Then the realization of where he was hit him, he had his answer. He walked around the fountain. There she was, standing opposite of where he had stopped. She looked up and turned to him. A look of sadness and shock struck her gorgeous face. Damian strode to her, not around the fountain, but through it. He didn't care about the shin-deep water invading his lower pant legs. He didn't care, the only thing that mattered was her. The only woman in the world that mattered was her. As he stepped out of the fountain, she began to speak.

"D-damian…I-" But he just grabbed her tight and didn't let go. He couldn't see her face, but he knew she must've been stunned at his sudden advance. It was now or never.

"Natsumi, I love you!" Damian said, already starting to break apart. "I am so, so sorry about everything that I've done, everything that I've said! I'm begging you, please…please forgive me!" He started crying and from the way she was shuddering, she was, too.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ever doubted you, doubted us." She said teary-eyed. "I love you too, Damian. I'll love you forever." She buried her head in his shoulder. "Never, ever leave me." Damian cupped her chin and made her look at him.

"I would never do that, I'd sooner die." He said lovingly.

"How did you know I'd be here?" She asked.

"This is where we first met. Don't you remember?" He said.

"Of course I do," she answered, "neither of us had a partner and our first day of academy was the next day. We ran into each other and decided to be partners." Damian looked at her curiously.

"What? That's not what I meant." He said. "I meant that this is where I first met…and fell in love with you." Her face lit up in a bright blush. She kissed him and he kissed her back. They loved each other to their very core. Their love would've put Romeo and Juliet to utter insignificance and shame. They rushed back to their apartment, ran to the bedroom and locked the door. That night, they sealed their love in sweet, sweet coitus.

.

.

.

.

Damian woke up the next morning to Natsumi using his arm as a pillow. He kissed her forehead and told her, "Good morning, babe."

She yawned and stretched awake. Then greeted him with a kiss on the lips and a, "Good morning."

Just then, there was a knock at their apartment door and they heard Patty's voice. They both froze.

"Hey! You guys awake in there!?" She shouted happily.

"Patty, shut up, they're probably still asleep." They heard Liz tell her crazy little sister. "Since you guys are probably awake now thanks to Patty, you wanna go to the mall? Everyone's gonna be there." Liz called through the door. Damian and Natsumi were all the away in the bedroom, but they still didn't move a muscle.

"Come on you two," came Kid's voice, "we shouldn't disturb them."

"What do you mean 'disturb' them?" Liz asked curiously. "Do you know something we don't know, Kid?"

"No," Kid lied flawlessly, "I'm just saying if they want to sleep in, let's let them." Damian knew damn well that Kid knew they were in there and he appreciated Kid covering for them. "Now come along, they'll come to the mall if they want to." Damian and Natsumi heard Kid, Liz and Patty's footsteps fade down the hallway. They both uttered a sigh of relief.

"So," said Damian, "wanna go to the mall?"

"Mmm, nah," Natsumi answered, "I wanna stay right here." Snuggling closer to Damian she said, "You ready to go again?"

"Pssh, who do you think you're asking?" Damian said with a smirk. With that they continued with last night's "shenanigans". The two closer than ever before, emotionally and physically.

**I think this was definitely a winning fanfic. It goes a lot deeper than my first one. Oh, and btw, coitus means sex(in case you didn't know). And as a bonus of you reading till the end, here's a deleted scene. Enjoy! XD**

Natsumi: I mean, we've been together for almost a year and haven't used the "L" word yet.

Damian: …lesbian?

Natsumi: What? No!? The other "L" word.

Damian: …lesbian…s?

**Hahaha! As you can no doubt tell, I love Scott Pilgrim! See ya in my next fanfic, l8rs! XD**


End file.
